Going for Gold
by Geeky BMWW Fan
Summary: BMWW One-shot. Diana's recent behavior has Bruce worried about the status of their relationship. :D


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks, KN, for a beta of world record proportions. Platinum medals all around. I'm also leaving you a cherry cheesecake in your enclave. I suppose I should also add a mini-fridge too. **:D**

So I know this is a little late, but I couldn't help myself. I love the Olympics!

* * *

**Going for Gold**

* * *

For the first time in his life, Bruce Wayne had been stood up. He had waited at the restaurant for ten minutes before his cell phone began to ring, filling the air with strains of Paul Anka's _Diana_. Her choice, not his.

"Where are you?"

"I'm so sorry, Bruce. Something came up, and I won't be able to make it."

"Is it League related? A matter of national importance?"

"No on the first question. Yes on the second. In any case, I won't be able to make it tonight. Can we reschedule in about a week and a half?"

Trying to keep his voice calm and even he said, "Sure. Call me when you're free." Then he pressed the 'end' button. Dropping some bills for a meal he'd never eat, Bruce left the restaurant.

He had monitor duty later in the week and planned on extracting answers from his erstwhile girlfriend then.

* * *

Cloaked in his dark cape and cowl, Batman sat in front of the a depiction of the world, lit up with various colored lights. None of them were red, indicating high level threats were currently non-existent. He adjusted the screen, so it showed the alerts from five days ago. There was nothing in the United States at the time of their canceled date, so her claims to being involved in a matter of national importance were untrue.

After sitting alone for about an hour, he looked over the monitor duty schedule for the next week. It was unusual for Diana not to come when she knew he was there. What was even more unusual was that she had moved her shifts. Normally, he would schedule his from the afternoon until early evening, and hers would follow immediately after. But now, there was no overlap at all.

Was this her way of drawing away? He expected this kind of behavior from himself, not his honest and forthright Diana.

Confused and hurt, Batman walked the halls of the Watchtower, ignoring the allure of section that housed the heroes' private quarters.

He and Diana had only been dating for about three months, but he already knew he was an addict. But she didn't need to know that.

As he passed by the training room for the third time, he ran into Diana. She was just leaving the gym area in her usual uniform, but without her golden breastplate or girdle. Her boots had also been missing, and her hair, which she usually wore down, had been wound into a tight bun. It was an interesting look for the Princess, but she still looked lovely.

He didn't know what to say.

As usual, she threw him for a loop.

"Hi, Bruce. I'm glad I ran into you." Diana threw her arms around him.

The only thing he could think to say was, "You haven't called."

Diana cast her eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry. I've just been incredibly busy." She looked back into the lenses of his cowl and softly said, "I've missed you."

Relieved that she didn't seem to be pushing him away, Bruce was able to think of other things, "Why the change in uniform?"

Diana just smiled, gave him a kiss, then walked down the hallway. She tossed one glance over her shoulder as she headed toward her room, beckoning him with a glance, but he pretended to ignore it. He was supposed to be up here working, not fraternizing. He had an image to maintain.

In addition, the Batman was supposed to know everything, and asking questions wasn't good for his reputation. But her appearance had thrown him. As Bruce recalled that earlier encounter, so had that kiss. It had taken him a few seconds to recover from her caresses (which he would need to talk about with her. Again, nothing could spoil a guy's image more than a public display of affection.), and as he blinked behind the mask, stirring himself from his stupor, he realized she hadn't given him an answer about her uniform.

Even though he was dying of curiosity, he resolved not to ask her again. Besides, there were other avenues open to him. Checking his gait, Bruce walked slowly back to the Monitor Room. He had hoped to return after Flash (Diana's replacement for that night) had left, but he hadn't. Batman tried to exit as quietly as possible, but he wasn't fast enough for the Scarlet Speedster.

"Hey, Bats! You been watching the Olympics?"

"No."

"Well, you've been missing a great show. There is this one swimmer that won eight gold medals. Eight! And the track and field events just started. If I weren't so busy being a superhero, I'd find some way to compete. Imagine, my face on a Wheaties box."

For his part, Bruce was rather glad that was one image he'd never have to see.

While Flash continued chattering, Bruce pulled up the surveillance tapes of the Monitor Room. Just as he had expected, Flash was speeding all over the place, cheering on his favorite teams, pumping his fists in the air, and booing at the television screen. From the looks of it, Flash was a secret fan of gymnastics.

Bruce held back a smirk as Wally's face began to blend with his uniform. "Watching males in spandex does not qualify as monitor duty. Perhaps you need more practice. I'm scheduling you for the next week to cover the night shift."

Batman knew it was cruel, especially since the night shift coincided with prime time scheduling. He would rescind it in the morning, but he couldn't give up the chance to mess with Wally.

"But the men's high bar finals are tomorrow night!"

"Two weeks."

Flash grumbled as he made for the door. "I bet you wouldn't make Wonder Woman do extra monitor duty."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. My shift is over. See you tomorrow." Before Bruce could say another word, Flash zipped out of the room. No doubt there was some other male gymnastic event final, and he didn't want to miss it.

With Flash out of the picture, Bruce had a few more minutes before Shayera came to take her shift. Finally finding what he was looking for, he watched Diana in the training room. Not believing his eyes, he stopped and rewound the information stream a few times. He was so fascinated by what he saw, he didn't notice Hawkgirl walk through the door.

"I know you're obsessed, but even that's a little much."

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Sure it isn't. I promise not to tell Diana that you watch her training sessions if you cover my monitor duty tomorrow night. Men's Beach Volleyball is on, and I'm hoping they decide to play shirtless."

"Fine." Perhaps Wally would miss the men's high bar routines after all.

Switching the monitors to their normal display, Bruce stalked out of the room, determined to have some fun with Diana.

As he approached her quarters, loud screams came from her room. His heart in his throat, Bruce rushed to her door, overrode the locks, and stumbled inside, terrified of what he was going to see.

The air was filled with feathers. Diana sat on her couch, as the white wisps floated around her. The poor pillow that had been ripped to shreds lay at Diana's feet. But she was oblivious to it all. Her head was buried in her hands.

Seeing that, at least physically, she was alright, Bruce allowed himself to breathe. He took a step closer to her, but stopped when he noticed the television was on. And she was watching women's gymnastics. They were currently showing the replay of one gymnast's performance, in which she had fallen off of the balance beam. But from the looks of it, the little girl seemed uninjured.

Bruce shut his eyes, as all the mysterious things clicked to form one ridiculous conclusion.

He wasn't able to keep in a derisive chuckle. "You have got to be kidding me."

Diana jumped in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you had left for Gotham."

"I stuck around." He sat down next to her. After he took off his cowl, he reached for the remote to turn off the television.

"No!" Bruce tried not to laugh as she scrambled to get the remote back from him. "Bruce, I'm not kidding. Give me that. NOW!"

Batman turned the device over in his hands, pretending to examine it.

"I wondered why you had canceled our date. Had switched your monitor duty from the night to the morning. And why you were training in a stripped down Wonder Woman uniform."

He watched as another petite little girl performed a series of flips on a beam that was four inches wide.

"Bruce, give me that remote." She reached for it, and he used one hand to push her back, as his other hand held it out behind him.

"So how is your gymnastics training coming along?"

"My what?" Diana's cheeks began to glow, and he could tell she was having difficulty keeping eye contact.

"Don't play dumb."

"Have you been spying on me?" She sounded outraged. Intimidation was just another tactic in her arsenal of distraction. But he knew she wasn't angry, just embarrassed.

He scoffed, not wanting her to realize how close to the truth she was. "I figured it out myself. Why else would you practice without your normal armor and barefoot?" He looked down at her feet and grinned at the bright purple polish that adorned her toes.

"I just wanted to see if I could do what they can."

"And can you?"

Diana smiled over at him. "Some of it. I need to keep practicing. Our training rooms don't have any of the equipment, so all I've been doing is tumbling. And I had to take off my armor because it kept digging into my skin."

"So what got you interested in the first place?"

"It's the Olympics. Basically a rite of passage where I come from, so I had to watch. I turned on the television and saw these girls dressed in their tiny uniforms. I have not seen so much pink in my life. At first I thought they looked ridiculous, but then they started doing the most insane and courageous things. I couldn't stop watching."

"Why did you keep your interest a secret?"

Diana gave him an arch expression. "As I recall, you burst into laughter when you found out."

"It was funny."

Diana rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, I just had to try what they were doing for myself."

He had seen her on the tapes, performing all sorts of pirouettes, spins, leaps, and twists. She was extremely graceful, no doubt helped by the fact she could fly. It also ensured that she didn't have any rough landings.

"I've always wanted to date a gymnast," he said as he pulled her over. Their mouths were almost touching when she replied, "So have I."

He pulled back, slightly. Diana tilted her head to the side, in consideration. And then she laughed. "I meant the male gymnasts."

"You realize that most of them come up to your waist, right?"

"Really? They look tall on the television. Besides, who are you to make fun of my choices. Those girls look like they're fourteen."

"Diana, I was just saying something stupid. I don't literally want to date a gymnast."

"Unless it's me."

"Unless it's you," he consented.

She trailed a finger over his bicep and smiled. "Even though they are short, those men are well built."

"Next time you train, you should come to the manor. I actually have all the equipment. Batgirl and Robin practice on them all the time…You're too tall for the uneven bars, though. But I think the other apparatuses will work. I could even spot you." He caught that hand that was still trailing up and down his upper arm, pulling her so their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Is that so, Mr. Wayne? I didn't know you had such training."

He nodded his head slowly and made his move. "You should see me on the still rings."

"Can't wait." Diana finally kissed him. He was just getting into it, when all of a sudden Diana leaped into the air, yelling in delight.

Sitting back down, she looked over at him sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I couldn't help but overhear that one of my favorites won the gold."

Bruce raised an amused eyebrow. "Perhaps we should eliminate some distractions." Taking the remote in hand, he turned the television off and flung the clicker across the room. Surprisingly enough, Diana didn't object.

When it was time for him to leave for patrol, Bruce stood up and walked towards the door.

"Bruce," Diana called. "The gymnastic events end tomorrow night. I was thinking I could come over the next day, practice with you, and then maybe some lunch?"

Just before the door closed behind him, Bruce replied, "Sounds good. And you can leave your uniform here. I have something else for you to wear." Something pink, with lots of sequins. And preferably snug and small. She had, after all, stood him up.

Yes, Bruce was going to enjoy having a gymnast for his girlfriend.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

I know it's really silly, but hopefully it amused someone. **:D **I'm off to watch the Gymnastics Gala. **  
**


End file.
